tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Quarry Trucks
Quarry trucks are a type of truck used at quarries for carrying bulk material. Anopha Quarry Trucks |last_appearance = Wilbert the Forest Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = 5 and 7-Plank Open Wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 4 each |company = Ffarquhar Quarry Company }} The Anopha Quarry trucks belong to the Ffarquhar Quarry Company. These trucks are used for transporting stone down from the quarry. They are first loaded with stone and are shunted into the sidings by Mavis. Toby then arrives to take the trucks up to Ffarquhar for another engine to take away. Technical Details Basis The Anopha Quarry trucks are based on 5 and 7-plank open wagons. Livery Each truck is painted in a different livery, such as yellow, orange, pink, brown or grey, accompanied with 'FQC' on their sides in white or light grey. Appearances ''The Railway Series * 'Branch Line Engines' - Percy's Predicament * 'Tramway Engines' - Mavis and Toby's Tightrope * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Mavis and the Lorry and Bulstrode * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem, Washout! and Toby's Megatrain * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Foaming at the Funnel Merchandise *Lionel Ballast Trucks |last_appearance = Wilbert the Forest Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * The Little Western ** S.C. Ruffey |basis = * RCH 7 and 8-plank open wagons * Mineral Wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |owner = Sir Topham Hatt }}'Ballast trucks''' belong to the North Western Railway and are used on the Little Western. They are used for transporting ballast from the Arlesdale Railway to the North Western Railway. According to the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks were considered to be the worst of all for a long time. This was until Donald and Douglas managed to transform goods traffic on both the Main Line and the Little Western. In addition they stopped their teasing towards Oliver when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart. Technical Details Basis Ballast trucks are based on 7 and 8-plank open wagons. They were later replaced by mineral wagons. Livery The 7-8 plank ballast trucks are painted in pink, blue, brown, grey and orange while the mineral wagons are painted orange, light grey and brown. Appearances ''The Railway Series * 'Oliver the Western Engine' - Resource and Sagacity and Toad Stands By * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Wired-Up Host Wagons |last_appearance = Blue Mountain Mystery |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = Padarn Railway host wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Host wagon |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Blue Mountain Quarry |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}The '''Host Wagons' are a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One host wagon was briefly seen being pulled by Thomas in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Technical Details Basis A real life example from the Padarn Railway, a slate carrying line, can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. File:TalyllynRailwayHostWagon.jpg|Basis Livery The host wagon is painted a deep red, similar to the wagon found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery Mine Trolleys |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor United States |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |company = Sodor China Clay Company Blue Mountain Quarry Ulfstead Mine |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}Mine Trolleys, known as Mine Carts in the US, are special types of wagons, they are used for transporting materials across the mines, mostly stone. Occasionally, some mine trolleys have been used at the quarries, and other work sites. The mine trolleys first appeared at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Wooden mine trolleys were used by the workmen for transporting China clay around the Clay Pits, they were also used to unload China clay into the trucks for engines like Bill and Ben, who then take them to Brendam Docks. In the 4-D attraction, Bubbling Boilers, several mine trolleys were seen inside the Ulfstead Mine, in which Thomas bumps into after having a brakes failure, the mine trolleys starting to roll down the line, chasing after Thomas, until Thomas finally managed to bump them right off the rails and into the muddy water underneath. A mine trolley with a face appears in Big World! Big Adventures! in the United States. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Slate Trucks |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor Kenya |basis = Talyllyn Railway slate trucks |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 4 each |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} The North Western Railway owns a few slate trucks. Although they are designed to transport slate and slabs, they have also been seen transporting crates. Two of these were a part of the train Thomas took to the Mainland. Technical Details Basis The slate trucks are based on the 2-bar wooden slate wagons of the Talyllyn Railway, scaled up accordingly. Two extra wooden planks are also present on one end to allow room for a face. Livery The slate trucks are painted white with dark grey beds and black frames. Appearances ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia * The slate trucks are the first trucks to have a completely different face design, compared to former trucks in the CGI Series. ** Much like the model series, they share this design with the tankers. They also share this design with the mine trolleys. * The trucks were seen in test preview footage for Big World! Big Adventures!, they were absent in the finished product. Merchandise * TrackMaster GWR Grampus Trucks England |basis = GWR Grampus wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = Great Western Railway }}GWR Grampus are small stone trucks found on the mainland. Though usually meant for stone, those seen have lettering for the Permanent Way department. Technical Details Basis The GWR Grampus is based on real grampus wagons used on the Great Western Railway. File:GWRGrampus.jpg|Basis Livery The GWR Grampus is painted black with white lettering on its sides. Appearances Books * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor ru:Карьерные вагоны Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:USA Category:The Mainland Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company Category:Kenya Category:The Main Line Category:Skarloey Railway